looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the star of the Looney Tunes world. He is an anthropomorphic rabbit who has been a famous character for many years. He is also the mascot in some of the Warner Bros. logos. Origin Bugs was first dubbed, "the unnamed rabbit" in some of the early Looney Tunes shorts, such as, Porky's Hare Hunt. His first appearance was in A Wild Hare with Elmer Fudd. Personality He is a cunning, charismatic, and smart rabbit. These personality traits are what gives him an advantage over his enemies, rivals and opponents. He is also known for his famous catch phrase; "Eh, what's up, doc?", which he typically uses as a greeting to anyone he encounters (usually while munching a carrot). Arguing Bugs Bunny has also become known for his unique way of arguing. If he disagrees with a certain person, he will start yelling out something like "Cheese does not make you constipated!", to which the other person will respond with a different answer, such as "What the-OW!" They continue to do this, until Bugs suddenly switches the argument by saying the other person's answer, or in other words, saying, "No!" The other person does not realize what just happened and naturally say, in this case, "Yes!" This continues until Bugs finally agrees with the other person, acting melancholy for losing the fight. The other person does not realize they have been tricked until it's too late. In one such occasion, Bugs and Daffy Duck were arguing beside Elmer Fudd, who was trying to decide whether it was duck or rabbit season, and who he should shoot. Bugs would say, "Duck season!" while Daffy would say, "Rabbit season!" Eventually, Bugs would change his response to "Rabbit season!" to which Daffy unconsciously responded "Duck season! Fire!" Elmer proceeded to shoot Daffy. Rivalry When Bugs made his appearance, he promptly replaced Daffy Duck as the most popular Warner Bros. character. Daffy, jealous of his cartoon counterpart's ascension to fame, has on many occasions attempted to dethrone the rabbit. But he has never truly succeeded, always being outsmarted by the clever hare. Bugs today Today, Bugs Bunny remains the king of the Warners' creations. He has made appearances in several movies, including Looney Tunes: Back in Action in 2003 and Space Jam in 1996. He was also featured on Tiny Toon Adventures as the principal and a teacher at Acme Looniversity, and also made occasional cameos on Animaniacs and Histeria! Bugs is so popular that when Disney/Amblin wanted to "borrow" him for the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Warner Brothers demanded equal time for him along with Disney's Main character, Mickey Mouse. The two appeared on screen together and had the same number of lines. He also appeared in the 1990 drug prevention special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue where he was one of the cartoons to aware a kid named Michael not to do drugs along with his rival Daffy Duck, who also appeared in the movie as a fortune teller. Quotes '' short "Rabbit Transit."]] * "Get that dessert cart off my foot!" * "Eh! What's up, doc." * "Of course you realize...this means WAR." * "I knew I should've taken that left toin at Albequoique." * "So long, screwy. See ya in St. Louie." * "Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?" * "I don't ask questions. I just fave fun!" * "Ain't I a stinker?" * "What a maroon! What an ignoranamus!" * "Time out whilst I think up some more deviltry." * "Well, you talked me into it." * "And remember MUD spelled backwards is DUM(B)." * "What a maroon! What a nim-com-poop!"' See also Bugs Bunny filmography External Links * Bugs Bunny pictures at Cartoonspot.net Category:Characters